novum_terramfandomcom-20200215-history
The Characters: A Celebration of the Imagination/List of Characters
Toy Companies Others *Cabbage Patch Kids **BunnyBee **Colonel Casey **Otis Lee **Xavier Roberts *Care Bears **Amigo Bear **Bedtime Bear **Care Bear Cousins **Cheer Bear **Funshine Bear **Good Luck Bear **Grumpy Bear **Harmony Bear **Share Bear **Tenderheart Bear **Wonderheart Bear *Dragons: Fire and Ice **Prince Dev **Princess Kyra **Gortz **Stendhal **Thoron **Xenoz *Herself the Elf **Herself the Elf **Meadow Morn **Snowdrop **Willow Song **Wood Pink *Machine Robo *LEGO (all of those minifigurines were hosts for a clip of "Get a Horse!") **Achu **ADU Sergeant **Agent Chase **Agent Curtis Bolt **Agent Fuse **AntiMatter **Aqua Raider **Axle **Barbarian **Basil the Bat Lord **Blacktron Astronaut **Bob **Captain Brickbeard **Carpenter **Chase McCain **Chief **Dash Justice **Doc **Dr. Cyber **Dr. Inferno **Dr. Rodney Rathbone **Dragon Wizard **Dyna-Mite **Elf **Evil Robot **Fly Monster **Gi-Dan **Hikaru **Jake Raines **Jayko **Johnny Thunder **Josh Thunder **Laval **Lieutenant Polka-Dot **Mailman **Max **Mr. Gold **Ogel **Pepper Roni **Policeman **Red Classic Spaceman **REX-treme **Santa Claus **Shadow **Skeleton **Space Police Chief **Solomon Blaze **Stunt-Man **Tee Vee **Toxikita **Zombie *Holly Hobbie **Amy **Bud **Carrie **Holly Hobbie **Joan Hobbie **Minnie **Robby Hobbie *My Pet Monsters **Max **Monzie *RoboSapien **FemiSapien **FlyTech Dragonfly **RoboSapien **RoboSapien V2 *Robotix **Argus **Boltar **Bront **Goon **Jerrok **Kontor **Narra **Nemesis **Steggor **Terragar **Tyrannix **Venturak *Star Fairies **Jazz **Night Song **Princess Sparkle **Spice **True Love **Whisper *Sylvanian Families **Chester **Durwood **Forrest **Herb **Rocky **Slick **Taylor **The Woodkeeper **Wade *The Hugga Bunch **Andrew Severson **Aunt Ruth **Bridget Severson **Grams Severson **Huggins **Hugsy **Janet Severson **Parker Severson **Queen Admir *Tonka *Zoids **Admiral Gunther Prozen **Fiona Elisia **Irvene **Litnette **Moonbay **Raven **Van Fryheight **Zeke Anime & Manga *10 Tokyo Warriors *801 T.T.S. Airbats *3000 Leagues in Search of Mother *Abashiri Family *Acchi Kocchi *Acrobunch *AD Police *Adventures of the Little Koala *Aesthetica of a Rogue Hero *Afro Samurai *Ai no Gakko Cuore Monogatari *Air *Akira *Angel Beats *Appleseed *Aquarion *Armored Trooper Votoms *Astroboy *Attack on Titan *B-Daman *Baka and Test *Bakugan Battle Brawlers *Battle Royal High School *Berserk *Black Jack 21 *Black Lagoon *Black Magic M-66 *Black Rock Shooter *Blassreiter *Bleach *Blood+ *Blue Exorcist *Blue Gender *Blue Seed *Btooom! *Bubblegum Crisis *Burn Up Scramble *Burst Angel *Busou Renkin *Cardfight! *Cardraptor Sakura *Casshern Sins *Chibi Maruko-chan *Chrome Shelled Regios *Clannad *Claymore *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion *Cutey Honey *Cyborg 009 *Cybuster *D-Frag! *Daughter of Twenty Faces *Detective Conan *Devilman *Digimon *Dinosaur King *Dominion *Doraemon *Dragon Ball *Dr. Slump *Engaged to the Unidentified *Food Wars: Shokugeki no Soma *Fullmetal Alchemist *GetBackers *Getter Robo *Ghost in the Shell *Ghost Stories *Gintama *Gosenzo-sama Banbanzai! *Gunparade March *Hajime no Ippo *Hamtaro *Hetalia: Axis Powers *Inazuma Eleven *Inuyasha *JoJo's Bizzare Adventure *Kimba the White Lion *Little Nemo Adventures in Slunberland *Macross *Maroko *Mashin Hero Wataru *Maze the Megaburst Space *Mazinger *Mitsudomoe *Mobile Suit Gundam *Naruto *Neon Genesis Evangelion *Ojamajo DoReMi *One Piece *Patlabor *Pretty Cure *Robot Girls Z *Robotech *Sailor Moon *Sakura Wars *Save Me! Lollipop *Soreike! Anpanman *Soul Eater *Space Dandy *Steel Jeeg *Sword Art Online *Symphogear *Tamagotchi *The Adventures of Hutch the Honeybee *The Adventures of Scamper the Penguin *The Adventures of the Little Prince *The Castle Of Cagliostro *The Pilot's Love Song *The Prince of Tennis *Toriko *Trinity Blood *Tweeny Witches *Vision of Escaflowne *Votoms *Yo-Kai Watch *Your Lie in April *Yu-Gi-Oh! *Zone of the Enders International TV Shows & Movies TBA Brand Mascots *7 Up *A&W Root Beer *Aflac *Bazooka *Breakfast Cereal Mascots *Broccoli *Brown Shoe Company *Bud Light *Burger King *Camel Cigarettes *Charmin *Chiquitita *Cheetos *Chuck E. Cheese's *Cracker Jack *Domino Pizza *Duracell *Energizer *Ensurance *Exxon *Fruit Stripe Gum *GEICO *Green Giant *Hamburger Helper *Hawaiian Punch *Jollibee *Keebler Company *KFC *Kool-Aid *Life Savers *M&M *McDonald's *Michelin *Moo & Oink *Mr. Clean *Mrs. Butterworth *Nesquik *Old Country Beef *Pep Boys *Pillsbury *Planters *SeaWorld *Serta *Sharkey's Pizza *Slush Puppie *Snuggle *Sprite *StarKist Tuna *Target *Toys "R" Us *Taco Bell *Tootsie Pops *Uncle Ben's Rice *Vlasik *Wendy's Real Life People *Adam Sandler *Amanda Bynes *Ang Lee *Antonio Guterres (Host for a graduation portion; alongside with Pope Francis) *Ashley Olsen *Ben Stiller *Bill Murray *Bill Crosby *Britney Spears *Bruce Willis *Cameron Diaz *Christopher Lee *Daft Punk *Dean Koontz *Diablo Cody *Don Knotts *Guy-Manuel de Homem-Christo *Harry Howles *Howard Stern *Hulk Hogan *Jared Fogle *Jet Li *Justin Bieber *Lady Gaga *Liam Neeson *Lindsey Lohan *Mary-Kate Olsen *Mike Myers *Nick Frost *Orlando Bloom *Paul McCarthy *Phylis Diller *Pope Francis (Host for a graduation portion; alongside with Antonio Guterres) *Ringo Starr *Robbie Knievel *Rod Serling *Scott Norwood *Shakira (Host for music clips; alongside with Snoop Dogg) *Simon Cowell *Snoop Dogg (Host for music clips; alongside with Shakira) *Stephen King *Thomas Bangalter *Uri Geller *Val Kimer *Verne Troyer *Vince Vaughn *Will Smith Singers who Performed the National Anthem(s) Singers who Performed the Royal/Presidential Anthem(s) Orchestras & Choirs Politicians who Gave their Speech (Note: Unlike all the characters who attended the banquet, and just like Pope Francis, Antonio Guterres and newly-elected heads of Mass Media and Entertainment Committees, they all appear in live action. *Akihito (Emperor of Japan) *Barack Obama (Former President of the United States) *Elizabeth II (Queen of the United Kingdom) *Emmanuel Macron (Prime Miniser of France) *Jacob Zuma (President of South Africa) *Rodrigo Duterte (President of the Philippines) Category:The Characters: A Celebration of the Imagination Category:Lists Category:People